


Things you said lying in the grass under the stars

by GentleGiant



Series: Tumblr prompts/ficlets [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleGiant/pseuds/GentleGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukkiyama watchs a meteor shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said lying in the grass under the stars

A soft breeze whisked past, ruffling Yamaguchi’s hair. It was a clear, beautiful night and they’d been lying in the grass outside Tsukishima’s place for the last hour, watching the meteor shower. Well, Yamaguchi was. Tsukishima had been gazing at his own, personal star sky. Each time a meteor dashed across the sky he watched Yamaguchi’s speckled face fill with awestruck and amazement. He wondered how long it would take to count each freckle. Another hour? Would the shower last that long? Hell, who was he kidding, it’d take hours. More if he kept losing count as often as he did.

“Woah! Tsukki, did you see that one?!” exclaimed Yamaguchi, turning to look at his boyfriend of three years. “Tsuuukkiiii,” he chided, “You’re not even paying attention.”

“Sure I am.”

“To the stars, silly.”

“Why would I watch them when I’ve got a much more mesmerizing sea of constellations right here in front of me?” Yamaguchi’s face flushed a rosy pink, bringing out even more speckling. Tsukishima once again lost count…  
`   
“Tsukki, you’re staring.” he reached up to caress Tsukishima’s face.

“Tadashi…” Yamaguchi halted, face crinkling in confusion at the use of his first name. More freckles. Tsukishima was beginning to realize it might take a life time to map out the stars upon his lover’s skin. “I love you, Tadashi.” 

Yamaguchi giggled, “I love you too, Kei.” Leaning to kiss him, but falling short when Tsukishima sits up to grab for his coat. “Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima lies back down next to him and reaches for his hand, smiling like he just won the lottery. “Tadashi…” he starts, slipping a simple silver band on Yamaguchi’s finger. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
